Amaririsu Itami (Gen3)
:"Youthful with unlimited potential" :::::: - Tsukiyume Amaririsu Itami (傷み 天リリス, Itami Amaririsu lit. Grief Amaryllis) is the current captain of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13. Formerly she was the 13th Division's Lieutenant (to learn more, see her lieutenant page here) but has since succeeded Fujin in his captaincy of the division. Amaririsu Itami is also the current head of the Itami family succeeding her uncle Kakutasu Itami. Appearance Amaririsu has long auburn hair, light pink eyes and fair skin. Risu's hair reaches down to her lower back and is usually worn down with two red clips holding her hair to the side. Her eyes are uniquely shaded light pink and thus is her most distinguishing trait. Risu is quite small for her age, being only two inches taller than former Captain Hitsugaya and two and a half inches smaller than former Lieutenant Kuchiki. In comparison to her Lieutenant, Risu comes up to about his mid chest. The seal to restrict her powers when she is in the world of the living is located just below the base of her neck. Amaririsu wear the standard shinigami apparel with a few minor alterations. Her white sash is tied into more of a proper bow and attached on her left side is her zanpakuto. As well, instead of the standard waraji (sandals) and tabi (socks), Risu wears black slippers and thin white socks that extend to her knees. Amaririsu wears a long-sleeved captain's haori with the underside coloured persian pink. Personality Amaririsu has a very animated and bubbly personality. In most situations Risu is very positive, putting a good spin on everyday matters, but she knows that there is a time for everything and will act more serious during important times. Risu is very youthful and carefree, liking to just skip and spin around her division headquarters and the Seireitei. She gets along well with practically everybody in the Gotei 13. Many of the high-seated officers, particularly the captains and lieutenants, and the officers within her division play along with her unconventional behaviour. However, the more serious officers Risu enjoys teasing, especially her lieutenant Matsuro Kuragari. Risu has a habit of hugging most people she meets. Despite her childlike tendancies, Risu is very responsible in terms of both serious matters like missions and tedious matters like reports and other such paper work. On the surface it may seems as though she has decreased in maturity from her time as a lieutenant but it is in fact this childlike behaviour that most demonstrates her personal growth. Amaririsu is now confident enough in herself to not be inhibited by nervous tendencies. Risu is very insightful into the emotions of others and can act as a great comfort to other shinigami. Despite her emotional maturity though, Risu is still oblivious to sexual tensions that may arise between men and women. If a guy were to hit on her, she would be unaware . Overall though, Risu has a purely whimsical mid set. History Amaririsu's father, Tsutsuji Itami, used to be the head of Itami Family but he along with his wife, Suisen Itami, were killed by a group of hollows while in the world of the living. Risu was an infant at the time and doesn't remember much about them. When he father died, Amaririsu's uncle, Kakutasu Itami, became the new temporary head of the Itami family as Risu's brother, Suītopī, was decidedly too young at the time. Amaririsu was really close with her older brother. Suītopī Itami was a very talented up and coming shinigami and held the third seat position of the 9th Division. Unfortunately, Suītopī went MIA during the Winter War. Previously though, a year after Suītopī graduated, Risu enrolled in the Academy. Though she struggled with mastering the arts of zanjutsu (sword-play) and hakuda (hand-to-hand combat), Amaririsu excelled in all areas of kidō, receiving much attention from her instructors for this. She was quickly placed in an advanced kidō class where she met her soon to be best friend Umi. Umi was her senior, being one year older, but despite that the two of them became quite close as they both had similar personalities. Umi introduced Risu to Ren Yamatoro and the three of them all became good friends. Both Umi and Ren graduated a year before Risu and were promoted to the 4th and 2nd Divisions respectfully. It was at this time the Winter War began. Class was suspend until further notice so Risu returned to the family house. After the war was over, Captain Ukitake came to the Itami estate. As the 9th Division at that time was without a captain, Ukitake had come to deliver the bad news himself. He met with Kakutasu and informed him of what had happened to his nephew. As this was transpiring, Risu was eaves dropping at the door. When Ukitake finally said that Suītopī was MIA, Risu went into shock and then ran off. Both men noticed her at this point but neither had the heart to go after her. Kakutasu then asked for a request of Ukitake... A few days later Amaririsu was informed that she had been promoted to the 13th Division as the 17th seat. The family heads had pulled some strings to allow her to join the Gotei and given her a seated position without her having to take the graduation exam. The family felt this was necessary to show the other nobles that with the death of their prized member, Suītopī, and the previous deaths of the former head and his wife that they were not dropping off in terms of prowess. They wanted to make it look like Risu was a genius too by graduating her before her time. Although they knew it would be quite obvious that her promotion was not natural, the family was banking on Amaririsu's kidō skills carrying her far within the division. Over the months she had grown quite close with most of the officers especially Rukia and developed an immense admiration for captain Ukitake (she admired Kiyone as well). So when the captains and lieutenants were all promoted to the Zero Division, she felt some what sad. At this point she had been promoted to the 8th Seat. Despite her devotion to her former squad members, Risu eventually became very close with her new captain Fujin. Through various circumstances, the 13th Division lost it's original replacement Lieutenant so Fujin decided to promote Amaririsu to the position. After many more various events however Fujin left his captaincy and passed on the title of Captain of the 13th Division to Amaririsu. Synopsis Otrosendero When Nadeshiko Inari and Seireitou Kuchiki enter the Seireitei, they encounter Amaririsu. At first is seems like Seireitou and she are going to fight but instead Amarirsu ends up explains to them why the Soul Society took the boy Kouhei Tandokuno. She then escorts the group to the cell where Kouhei is being held. After she lead them to the right path however, she stopped and said that she couldn't go any further with them. Then she regretfully disappeared. Seireitou and Kamui Amaririsu was the second captain to arrive for the meeting catching Captain Hikaru Kurosaki reprimanding his Lieutenant Mizu Kurosaki. She was also one of the few Captain not to give in to Kamui's provocations. Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu: Amaririsu is a Master Swordsmanship Specialist. Zanjutsu is her second weakest area between the four but yet she has mastered the art and is able to user her Zanpakuto proficiently in battle as a sword. Most of the time however, Amaririsu doesn't use her sword for attacking but for defense. When she draws her sword she uses her left hand and holds it with the blade pointing back along her arm in front of her. She then charges the enemy, clashing her sword with theirs (or whatever weapon they may have). As the enemy is dealing with her sword, she uses her right hand to fire point blank hadō resulting in maximum damage. The moment she fires, she jumps back to a ranged distance. She doesn't like engaging in continuous close-combat sword play but is capable of doing so is forced. Aditionally she is a Master of the specific abilities her Zanpakuto allows her. Hakuda: '''Amaririsu is an '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant. Hakuda is her weakest area as she is not particularly physically strong but yet she is still proficient in most techniques of the art and is capable of taking down an enemy with her hands alone. Her most preferred technique is the use of pressure points to incapacitate an opponent, formally called Seishin-Koshijutsu. This technique combined with Flash Step allows her to almost instantaneously bring an opponent down. Kidō: Amaririsu is a Kidō Master. Kidō is her strongest area with her kidō powers being the strongest out of all shinigami in the entire gotei save for the current Kidō Corps captain who matches her. Amaririsu has always excelled at kidō but up until now she has subconsciously been holding back (as with all areas of her abilities). Now that she has gained confidence in herself she is finally begining to realize her full potential. Amaririsu is capable of preforming all kidō moves and can fluidly combine different kidō moves to enhance their powers. Kidō is actually Amaririsu's only means of a direct attack as all her other skills are geared towards incapacitating an opponent. Hohō (Shunpo): '''Amaririsu is a '''Flash Step Expert. Hohō is here second strongest area between the four with her capable of extremely high speeds of Shunpo any many of the associated techniques including Senka. Despite her proficiency however, Amaririsu utilizes general agility, reflexes, and leaping techniques more so than pure speed. She uses her agility and reflexes to evade most attacks directed at her and to get behind the enemy. She also likes to leap high into the air and attack from above. Reiryoku: Amaririsu has Great Spiritual Energy. Her Reiryoku has very gradually grown ever since the Winter War. But what is more unique and interesting is the fact that it is continuing to grow and shows no signs of stopping. Some of the other captains predict that one day her power will be so vast that she will be unable to finely control it as she does now. If she were to loose control of her power this would cause devastating effects on her fighting abilities as she is a technical fighter utilizing kidō over directly attacking. Therefore to prevent this from happening for as long as she can, Amaririsu practices diligently everyday in controlling her Reiryoku. Currently, although her spiritual energy in only at an average level for a captain, Risu has at times of great peril or need her energy can grow immensely to that of a Vast Spiritual Energy. As of now though, Amaririsu is capable of concentrating her Reiryoku into a very potent Reiatsu over a minimal area. Amaririsu's Reiatsu takes the form of light. Instead of a specific colour surrounding her, she begins to glow with an aura of white light. Amaririsu sometimes uses this light Reiatsu to temporarily blind her opponents. This Reiatsu is an elemental type as since her Zanpakuto can control fate (related to time) it is considered a Light-Type Zanpakuto. Intelligence: Info Zanpakutō Amaririsu’s Zanpakuto in its sealed state takes the form of a regular katana with a simply designed pattern on the guard and a red hilt with two silver bells attached by red string to the pommel (the end of the hilt). Shikai :Zanpakutō Name: Kyōshukumei / きょう宿命 (Mirror Destiny) :Command Phrase: Reveal / 現す(Arawasu) :Type: Kido, Light :Appearance - In it’s released state, Kyōshukumei takes the form of a kodachi. Kyōshukumei has a white blade and a white guard in the shape of a shifted 10 petal flower. The hilt is purple with a purple ribbon attached by a silver hawk bell to the pommel. :Abilities - Allows Risu to see “threads or fate” which she can cut in order to induce good luck for her allies of bad luck for her enemies. Her powers can even go so far as to create a fluke in the enemy’s spiritual control, preventing kidō and other spiritual moves or muscle spasms or immobility of limbs to prevent physical attacks. With experience she is able to sense which thread to cut to benefit her but she has no idea or control over specifically what affect it will cause. Amaririsu is however aware of whether it will bring bad or good luck for good luck threads are red and bad luck threads are blue. Bankai :Zanpakutō Name: to be determined :Appearance - In bankai, Risu's zanpakuto becomes a full length katana. The blade is translucent with a white tinge. The hilt and guard become white with a fuurin attached to the pommel. The bell of the fuurin is white with silver designs on it. The ribbon of the fuurin, which is much longer than in shikai, is also white, initially. As Risu continues to battle, red symbols begin to appear on the ribbon and once it is covered Risu can recite a poem to activate her zanpakuto's second bankai ability. Risu's appearance also changes as well, inverting the colours of her shinigami uniform and gaining an purple sash. :Abilities - Risu's original bankai had only one ability but due to as of yet undisclosed circumstances Risu gained a new bankai that allowed her use the abilities of her previous bankai as well as access a new set of abilities when the proper conditions are met. ::The first form allows Amaririsu the ability to see the future. Risu's eyes are covered by a pink blind fold hiding the fact that she loses her sight. Instead of seeing her opponents with her eyes though, she uses her bankai to predict the future and anticipate her opponent's moves. Generally she normally only sees the near future but in special circumstances her bankai will work on it's own and shower a vision of the distant future. She can also use psychometry to see a person's or an object's or a person's past or future by touching it. It has been said that Amaririsu's Zanpakuto, in both shikai and bankai forms, is the most beautiful Light-Type Zanpakuto in all of the Soul Society. Relationships Quotes *"Reveal, Kyōshukumei!" *"Kuro-chan!" (talking to Matsuro) Trivia *Many people call Amaririsu by her dubbed nickname, Risu (リス) which means squirrel in Japanese. *Amaririsu's name is pronounced as the word for Amaryllis (a type of flower) but the first kanji in her name is written as heaven (天). *Amaririsu is a D cup. *Amaririsu is ambidextrous *She is currently the youngest captain in the Gotei 13 (appearing about 16 years old) with her lieutenant looking even being older than her (only appearance wise though). Amaririsu was only slightly older than Hitsugaya when she took up the captaincy. Category: Haruko-chan Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:13th Division Category:Captain